Jacob Goldsmith
, |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=170 cm |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=White |hidec= |family=Elizabeth Goldsmith William Goldsmith Marie Goldsmith Micha Goldsmith Mutka Goldsmith |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses=East Sky Airlines |width = 220 }} Present Jacob Goldsmith is a mid-aged man with a long experience in Los Santos. He is currently working as President of East Sky Airlines, a company founded and owned by himself. Jacob is today considered a successful businessman, and is enjoying a upper-class lifestile. He is currently married to Mutka Goldsmith. He had one son, Micha Goldsmith, now deceased, born by Jacob's first and now deceased wife Marie Goldsmith. Personality Jacob Goldsmith is a very friendly and polite man. He enjoys food and culture often associated with the high-class lifestyle, but is still a down to earth person who do not care much about living or driving luxurious. He highly respects other individuals, but do not care too much about how others judge himself. His courtesy and friendliness may qualify him as a true gentleman. He has a passion for helping others the ways he can. Jacob is a understanding man that usually thinks the best of everyone until otherwise proved. He is a tolerant man who rarely gets angry, and has a tendency to always look brightly at things. He is a optimistic, creative and eccentric person. Physics Jacob has a somewhat strong body, related to his past as a firefighter. He got brown hair, brown eyes and a average height. He is always properly clothed with either a good looking suit or a nice shirt. Jacob speaks with a British accent due to his British origin. His language and accent has however been influenced by many years in the states, and although his accent is still highly noticeable as British, some may also reckognize it as having american tendencies. History Childhood Jacob was born in London, England. His parents were rich and of a high social class. When Jacob was still young, his mother (Elizabeth Goldsmith) died from cancer. His father (William Goldsmith) took the loss very heavy. The family eventually lost all their richdom, as William's mental health made him highly incapable of managing to keep his businesses running. Due to the rather depressing situation at home, Jacob moved to America to live with an uncle in San Fierro. After graduating from a study at the San Fierro Business College, he moved to a bigger city south in the same state, Los Santos. Settling down in Los Santos Jacob lived in a small low-class apartment in Los Santos, to start with. He had great trouble finding work despite his education and previous background in England. Despite the high criminal activity of the area he lived in, he was doing his best to avoid any involvement with local gangs and criminal activities. As completely new to the city of Los Santos, Jacob found himself with no local acquaintances at first. A shocking meeting A quite normal day in Los Santos, while Jacob was walking on his way to work, he witnessed a young girl about his age falling down from a height, landing on the pavement just in front of him. Jacob immediately reacted by giving first aid, and sat with the girl talking until the ambulance arrived. Wierdly fascinated by the girl, and wondering about her story and how she ended up on the pavement, intrigued Jacob. This led to Jacobs sudden and impulsive decision of getting to the hospital hoping to see her again. After having talked his way through the hospital he managed to get to her after treatments and spent time getting to know more about her. The girl turned out to be Marie Hudson, a girl troubled by her involvement with crime and the wrong people. In his increasingly interest in the girl, Jacob was determined to introduce her to the world he reckognized as full of opportunities and hope. Although he didn't know at the time, Marie which later became his loving wife, had fallen into Jacob's life as a gift from above. But the paths were long and the dating couple would soon find that their lifes together was to be difficult, heartbreaking and greatly troubleing. Serving to help One day Marie approached Jacob deeply depressed. Jacob tried to comfort her and help, although she tried to keep him away. While they were both driving around in her car, Marie drove the car off the road and into the water near Flint Bridge in west Los Santos. Jacob managed to rescue himself but could not get Marie out of the car under the water. Miracularly, with the help of pedestrians and personnell from the Los Santos Emergency Services Marie's life was saved just in time. This incident was the first of Marie's several suicide attempts after they got together. Greatful and admiring towards the rescuers from LSES, this situation in particular led Jacob to applying as a volunteer firefighter. Jacob shortly got employed at the Los Santos Fire Department (which back then was organized under Los Santos Emergency Services (LSES, ES)), under the period of Harry Thorne as Chief. The most noticeable events in Jacob's personal life while working at the fire department, was his marriage with Marie Hudson, and the birth of Micha Goldsmith, their only child. His wife Marie, being fascinated by Jacob's work, and having gotten her own life sorted prior to the wedding, later joined the fire department as well, starting at a low rank while Jacob was a engineer firefighter. Despite their personal relations, it caused no trouble or favourism in their work. They were separated by ranks, and tried to work separate shifts, in order to avoid causing negative reactions within the department. This way, they even survived on the professional level when a private event challenged their private relationship. The challenge of Jacob's and Marie's relationship as husband and wife occured when Marie entered a intimate relationship with mafia-member James "Gambetti" McCarthy, thus cheating on Jacob. After Jacob discovered this, and after dealing with it, Jacob and Marie remained married and in love, with Marie taking distance from Mr. McCarthy. After a while in the department, Jacob put his mind into becoming a search and rescue (SAR) pilot. After passing heavy training, Jacob became one of the very few pilots in the LSES, piloting a Sea King SAR helicopter, a firefighter plane for wildfires, and air ambulance helicopters. He was also responsible for the management and maintenance of the aircrafts. After showing great interest, work and effort in his service, Jacob was promoted several times in his LSES career. He even made it to Fire Captain, head of the fire department. He remained in the Fire Chief position for quite a while. During this time he established the first fire inspection routines of the LSFD, and got known for his government-approved rulesets known as SRPP (Safety Regulations for Public Premises) and SRPH (Safety Regulations for Private Homes). This was a initiative to drastically increase the fire safety of Los Santos. Together with another employee of the fire department, Scott Braidwood, they worked hard on this initiative and recieved great success. After this, a tragic accident occured, involving Jacob's wife Marie and their son Micha. Marie was driving their son Micha to a soccer practice when the car slid and fell off a clip. Both died in the accident. As Marie was still working at the fire department at the time, ranked Engineer Firefighter, she and their son received a highly honourable funeral arranged with the help of the LSES and LSPD. Despite the devastation the incident had caused Jacob, he surprised all his co-workers by returning to active duty shortly after. During his years in LSES, Jacob had become close friends with the deputy chief John Brenkly which was later promoted the chief. After a while as Fire Captain, Jacob was promoted to deputy chief of ES when John Brenkly started thinking about stepping down as chief. When John Brenkly did resign from the ES, Jacob was promoted to Chief together with his colleague and friend Miles Edgeworth. As Chief, Jacob was head of both the fire department and medical department of the emergency services. A business owner While Jacob was still Fire Captain of the Los Santos Fire Department, he had bought a hotel. This occured as a spontaneous action, where he was offered to buy an old abandoned hotel in Soho, Rodeo by Alessio Delgado, at a fairly low price. Jacob was thrilled by the idea of bringing the beautiful old hotel back to life. After having renovated the hotel and opened it for business, Jacob founded the company Soho Development Co. as a holding company for the hotel. The company managed the hotel finances and employees, and also began to offer individual services such as business consulting and software development. To help him with the company, Jacob invited a colleague and friend from the fire department, Tom Clark, which helped the company as a co-C.E.O. The hotel, named Hotel Soho, grew very popular and the company grew larger. After a short while, Soho Development Co. was the biggest investor of the Soho area, owning most the buildings there. But after a while Jacob started suffering personal financial difficulties due to the great amount of investments he had put into the company, and its lack of profit. He found himself forced to sell the company. A real estate mongul bought the whole company for 2,5 millions. The new owner fired all employees and split the company, despite a contract he had signed with Jacob about keeping the company running. A friend of Jacob, Snow Akiwa, expressed a big interest in the company and was sad to know how the new owner messed with it. As a already successful businessman, Snow bought back the hotel from the new owner, for 10 millions. Jacob and Snow quickly managed to get the business back running, and split the shares. Jacob and Snow ran the company together as C.E.O.s. In August 2011, after just having opened Club Soho as part of the company, Soho Development Co. was renamed to Soho Corporation and had become one of the largest corporations in the state of San Andreas. A year in London Ever since the death of his wife Marie and their son Micha, Jacob had been hiding his feelings about the events. However, in the start of year 2011, Jacob suffered a personal breakdown. The feelings he had tried to hide caught up with him, and he entered a great depression. Jacob found it hard to keep up with his work at Soho. After a while, he decided to move to London, his hometown. In London Jacob lived a calm life, processing the tragics of his past. While living in London he visited Los Santos twice a month for his duties at Soho Corporation. The end of Soho In december 2011, Soho Corporation merged with several other corporations in the city, a merge organized by business mongul and ex-mayor Kim Kings. The merge had been agreed upon by Jacob and Snow after they felt they both needed to lighten their own duties for a while. Together all these companies became Citi Inc.. This became one of the the largest entertainment companies in the U.S. However, the merge caused i giant corporation that did not have a sufficient organizational structure to handle everything, and the finances also suffered. Due to this, the corporation rapidly collapsed. Citi Inc. finaly went bankrupt in march 2012, leaving many unemployed, including Jacob. Following the bankrupcy, Jacob moved back to Los Santos, after having recovered from his depression. During his year in London he had finaly refound his old personality. His eccentric personality led him to try make a living out of his hobby and previous work; Aviation. A new romance Upon returning from London to Los Santos, Jacob crossed paths with an old friend - and previous employee of his during the days of Soho Corporation - Mutka Kings. Mutka was the daughter of Kim Kings and Brittni Finnegan. Jacob and Mutka had become aquinted when Mutka worked for Jacob at Soho Corporation first as a bartender and thereafter as an assistant manager of Club Soho. During the employment the two had became friends. When Jacob returned from London, they had however not spoken for over a year. They did however randomly bump into each other upon Jacob's return, which caused them to meet frequently and develop their old friendship. It did not take long before they started dating. After a short while the two of them officially entered a relationship. Amongst their social networks the couple got rumoured for their seemingly intimate love affair. Months later, in early july 2012 they got engaged after Jacob proposed during a romantic long yacht trip at the ocean. Seeking to the skies For about a year before the shutdown of Soho Corporation, Jacob had dreamt about and worked to found his own airline company. This was a dream that had occured to him due to his personal hobby of flying, which he had since he stopped working as a pilot in LSES. At the end of march 2012 he finally had all his permits and contracts ready and founded the business East Sky Airlines. This was just in time, as it was not long time since he lost his employment as co-C.E.O. at Citi Inc. due to the bankrupcy. To help him run the company, Jacob invited an old friend from the days of LSES, Daisy Young (Daisy Washington), to help him out in the position of Vice President. Jacob still kept all the company shares to himself. To start up the company, Jacob recruited several of his old friends with the required experience and knowledge. This also included Mutka Kings, which took position as a pilot, after they already had formed a romantic relationship on the private level. After a few months in the company, Daisy Young resigned due to personal reasons. For a while following this, the company kept running without a vice president. However, since her start in the company, Mutka Kings had rapidly been moving up the ranks, well founded by her extraordinary effort for the company and her gain of competence. After gradually having stepped into more administrative positions, she was finally chosen by Jacob - as the president of the company, and her boyfriend - for the position as Vice President. Despite the potential of disagreement within the company staff and the potential of private issues between the two executives due to their personal relationship, no expressions of disagreement were raised within the company. The two of them managed to run the company side by side - as both co-workers and lovers. Category:Character